Oxygenators can be used as lung assist devices to supplement the oxygenation performed by damaged or diseased lungs. Standard configurations for blood oxygenators are based on hollow fiber networks. Hollow fiber networks can require high levels of anticoagulants that tend to cause damage to the blood flowing through the oxygenator. The hollow fiber oxygenators can also have relatively long blood flow paths, residence times, and large blood prime volumes.